wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Memory of Light/Chapter 7
Summary : Elayne steps out of the pavilion to find herself in a grove of healthy tall trees. Perrin notes such trees grow in steddings. Rand is already gone so Elayne requests maps and starts planning the war against the Shadow with the help of the four great captains. Gareth Bryne points out that large forces of Shadowspawn have invaded three locations - Caemlyn, Kandor and Tarwin's Gap. They decide that those three as well as Shayol Ghul, where the Aiel will watch Rand's back, would be the main battlefronts. They will concentrate on Caemlyn first, where the largest army would be sent. They don't favor besieging the city so they realize they need to lure the Trollocs out. It's decided Lan would get reinforcements eventually but his forces are to hold against the Shadowspawn as long as they can. The Aes Sedai and the might of the White Tower are going to be sent to the border of Kandor with the same task. The four great captains are to lead the battles on the four fronts: Agelmar is chosen to go to the Malkieri and the rest of the Borderlanders, Bryne to lead the battle in Kandor, Bashere to retake Caemlyn and Ituralde to command the army in Shayol Ghul. Elayne decides to stay at the Field of Merrilor for the time being and work from there. Hours later the Queen of Andor is heading to her camp when she hears a song nearby. Upon investigation, she sees that the Ogier have come. Haman, son of Dal, son of Morel (along with Loial, son of Arent, son of Halan) announce that the Ogier have come, after some deliberation, to lend their axes to the humans' fight. Elayne wants Perrin to be the one coordinating the food supplies and overseeing the food situation in every nation but he refuses, stating that Rand would need him during the days to come. Faile volunteers to take this responsibility and Elayne finally agrees, reluctantly. She takes Perrin aside and tells him they need to take care of Mat getting the Horn of Valere in time. Perrin suggests giving that task to Faile as well, as the Shadow would not suspect her of having it. The Queen agrees - again, reluctantly. : Lan is informed of the battle plans coming from Merrilor and hears that they will fight under the flag of Malkier. Lan passes some grieving soldiers and tells them they should not mourn but laugh, cheer the fallen and drink to their forefathers who taught them well. Characters * Elayne Trakand * Egwene al'Vere * Perrin Aybara * Agelmar Jagad * Dyelin Taravin * Gareth Bryne *Siuan Sanche * Sumeko Karistovan * Al'Lan Mandragoran * Davram t'Ghaline Bashere * Rodel Ituralde * Easar Togita * Antol * Rhuarc *Amys * Aviendha *Birgitte Silverbow * Loial * Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara *Haman *Covril *Erith * Bulen * Jahar Narishma Referenced * Rand al'Thor *Halwin Norry *Morgase Trakand *Ethenielle Cosaru Noramaga *Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi *Min *Matrim Cauthon *Moiraine Damodred Places * Field of Merrilor * Tarwin's Gap